


Playing with Fire

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Actual fucking, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fingering, Heatwave, NSFW, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, Transformers - Freeform, blowjob, cursing, heatwave x reader, honestly just wanted heatwave to say fuck and be a dirty boy for once, i feel nothing but remorse for writing this sin, please do not shame me more than i already am, reader - Freeform, reader insert porn, rescue bots, tf rb, transformers reader insert, valveplug, yes i know im a monster for desacrating a childrens show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Heatwave's favorite word starts with "F" and ends with "U-C-K." (It's "Firetruck.")Heatwave finally has an outlet for his overwhelming restraint on his words and actions in public. Dirty talk, heavy fragging, and sticky reader.





	Playing with Fire

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Heatwave exvented. After spending all of his time having to be careful of his words, he was relieved to finally speak as freely and filthy as he wanted. You were laid bare before him, eyes wide and eager for him. You pawed at his interface array, hoping he would slide the panel away for you.

“Someone’s a little desperate, aren’t they?” He chuckled, running a servo through your hair. He cupped your chin and his thumb pressed at your lips. You opened your mouth for him, sucking on the digit.

“If you like that then just wait until you’re sucking on my spike,” he huffed. He could feel the strain against his panels and your desperate pawing didn’t cease. In one swift movement his interface panels transformed away revealing a fully pressurized spike and a slick valve. Your eyes widened further as his spike inched closer to your face.

“My spike looks so big next to how small you are,” he said as his cooling fans clicked on. “Why don’t you take my spike in your naughty little mouth?” He replaced his digit with the head of his spike. Your impatient mouth opened wide for him, stretching your lips over his girth as he slowly filled your mouth.

Heatwave groaned at the warm wetness of your mouth, servos still fisted through your hair. His hips bucked gently against your face.

“Frag, you look so hot like this,” he spit between grit dentae. Your eyes looked up to meet his optics as you bob your head to meet his thrusts. He’s so big in your mouth and you’re barely taking any of his length in. He’s such a big bot, and you’re so very small but you try your best.

He moaned again, offlining his optics as you work him with your mouth. You lick up and down his spike, open mouthed kisses and tongue working on the length of him that your throat couldn’t take. When you take him back into your mouth he onlines his optics to a view of you with tear filled eyes looking up at him. It’s almost enough of a sight to make him overload right then and there.

“Oh frag, frag, fra-fuck. Primus, your mouth feels so fucking good,” he reveled in pleasure. You work his spike as much as you can before he pulled out of your greedy mouth with a pop as his charge built him too close to the edge.

“I want to paint your pretty face with my overload. I can’t waste it just yet,” his voice was shaky and his optics were heavy. His servo felt down your chest and over your belly, finally dipping down between your legs. You let out a gasp. His free servo lazily stroked at his spike.

“You like that? Of course you do,” he growled. You moaned as his digits teased a bundle of nerves. His servo palming at his spike slipped over to tend to his needy valve dripping lubricant down his thigh. He traced his anterior node before inserting two digits beyond the slick folds. Your voice hitched as you panted around his heavy petting, your own juices coating his servo.

"So needy," he growled, slowing down his movement as he serviced both you and himself. "I need to fuck you so bad right now. You're always so good to me, and I know you'll let me, won't you?" 

You whimpered your response as his digit dragged against your most sensitive nerves and his touch abandoned you completely. He was still so big; he knew to be gentle. But when Heatwave lets go, sometimes there's no holding him back anymore. You leaned back, propping yourself up on your elbows and spread your legs wide for him. Your sex completely on display for him has his engines revved and roared so loudly it was deafening. He lined up his spike, beading with transfluid, against your entrance and slowly pressed in.

Heatwave cursed as your body enveloped him. "I love the way your body stretches around my spike." His optics watched hungrily as your small frame took his spike, little by little. Your back arched and your eyes rolled back into your head. Overwhelmed with pleasure, your mouth hung open and heavy breaths fogged up the paint of Heatwave's abdomen.

"Mmm, you’re doing so well. You’re taking my spike so good," he purred. Your body could never physically take the full size of his spike, but you stretched and swallowed more than you ever could expect your tiny body to be able to take. As his ridges ran along your inner pleasure sensors, you sucked air sharply through your teeth and moaned breathily in exhale.

"I fucking love the sounds you make while I fuck you," he started to move slowly back and forth into you. Heatwave picked up his pace. Another wanton moan teased its way from your throat.

"You like it when I fuck you like that?" Forceful, yet gentle, Heatwave could tell you were reaching your body's limits. Your soft body had convulsed in orgasm several times as your bucking hips met his thrusts, and you were exhausted.With your eyes half lidded, your tongue lolled out, and tiny whimpers squeaking out with every thrust, Heatwave could feel his own overload approaching.

"I bet you love making me come undone like this. You love it when I can't say these things to you in public. You're a little spike tease. But I love it when I have you like this, and you feel so, so good. You're so good to me. I love it when you let me fuck you, when y- oh, f-fuck," he quickly slipped his spike from your slippery entrance and into his servo. He fisted his spike as you sat before him on your knees. You presented for him with mouth open, tongue out, and Heatwave hit his overload. His vocalizer full of nothing but high whines and static. His lights went off and his sirens blared as thick, warm transfluid spurt from his spike and coated your face and chest. A mess. A lewd display of your sin. His frame shook and he cursed again.

"You look absolutely filthy," Heatwave chuckled as his cooling fans started to slow down. He reached over and picked your up into his arms and sat down. He held you close to his chassis where you could hear the soft whirring of his spark and the warmth of his armor. He held you there for a minute, smudging his own transfluid over his frame from your messy body, soaking in the pure emotion of your interface and your love. "Thank you for being my outlet," he admitted softly, pressing innocent kisses to the top of your head. You nuzzled into him as your response.

"Hose down?" You sat up, displaying to Heatwave the true sticky mess that you both were. Heatwave fiddled with his nozzles.

"That's always my favorite part."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in your own requests (nsfw or sfw!) send me a message on tumblr at @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
